Souji Rippukan
is of the Kyoryugers. Biography A 16-year-old High School student. A cool-headed swordsman with swift attacks, he declares himself the . He is descended from the Rippukan Family, a clan who has been practicing the assassination sword style since the Sengoku Period. As a form of defiance to his father, Souji defeated the Zyudenryu Zakutor in a bamboo thicket to become Kyoryu Green and soon developed a more feral fighting style, adopting a backhand grip which later became his personal sword style, . Though distant at first, Souji eventually joins the team when Daigo resolves things between him and his father. His mother, on the other hand, tries to complicate things by taking Souji away from the team, but finally changes her mind after hearing a few words from Torin (in human form). . Although she claims she hasn't given up on Souji, she never makes another attempt. Torin also hands his sword Feather Edge to Souji, believing that "youth holds the greatest potential" as Souji is the youngest member (this could, however, also be because Souji was Torin's personal student). Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger :See Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie#Continuity and Placement for where this takes place for the Kyoryugers. Souji appears with his teammates and helps deal with Waredonaier and his Gormin/Sugormin army.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/01/19/kyouryuger-bios-from-the-gokaiger-vs-gobuster-pamphlet/ Super Hero Taisen Z The Kyoryugers joined the action as the current Sentai team in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added 100 Years After In Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER, Souji is still alive at 116 years old owing to advances in medicine. He was seen with Icchan, Uppi and great-grandson Soujiro when they quit being Kyoryugers and told them to search their hearts for their right colors. When Remorseful Knight Arslevan erased the memories of the Kyoryugers from the public, Souji`s memories also faded but returned when he and Soujiro sparred and Soujiro won. At this point he also passed Feather Edge on to Soujiro, commenting on how both of them were hesitant to practice swordsmanship as teenagers. In the events before the future Kyoryugers were born, it's shown that Souji married Rin Katsuyama. Souji's 2014 self and the other Kyoryugers were summoned by the SP Zyudenchi to help their descendants defeat Remorseful Knight Arslevan. Afterwards, he realizes he missed a meeting with Rin, who soundly beats him over the head. ToQger vs. Kyoryuger The Kyoryugers return to fight alongside the ToQgers in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. Souji primarily fights alongside ToQ 4gou, and comments on how shy the two of them are. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Kyoryu Green appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Personality Souji is a cold, cool, and calm high-school student and a member of Rippukan House. Souji wishes that he was the swordsman of the team, a status that is most jeopardized by Utsusemimaru and Torin. Souji also practices with his father to improve his swordsmanship. Eventually, he develops his own style called "Peerless Slashing Sword", which borrows techniques from Peerless Sword, Utsusemimaru's lightning style, and Torin's Trinity Straizer. He's also painfully oblivious to love, much to the ire of Rin. Family *Genryu Rippukan - Father *Reiko Tanba - Mother *Rin Katsuyama - Wife *Soujiro - Great-grandson Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green: to be added :Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green Armed On: to be added Kyoryu Green Armed On (Dice-O).jpg|Kyoryu Green Armed On as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho Kyoryu Green appears with his team in the Nintendo 3DS Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho. Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Green is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Kyoryu Green appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kyoryu Green Arsenal *Gaburivolver: Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *Gabricalibur: Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. **Gaburu Cannon: The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. *MoBuckle: Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *Zyudenchi #4 - Zakutor: Main battery-like device that is the source of Souji's powers. *Parasa Shot *Feather Edge *ToQ Ressha: Borrowed from the ToQgers to effectively fight the Shadow Line during the emergence of Creator Devius. **Tank Ressha: Loaned by ToQ 4gou in exchange for a Zakutor Zyudenchi. Mecha *Zyudenryu #4: Zyudenryu Zakutor Attacks * : Souji's signature attack, developed by combining his father's sword technique with the savage fury of Zakutor. A spinning underhanded slash with the Gaburicalibur charged with Brave energy. - Armed On= is Kyoryu Green's extension form accessed by using two copies of the Zakutor Zyudenchi in his Gaburivolver. Sporting spiky silver armor across his right arm, Armed On gives Kyoryu Green access to his Zyuden Arms weapon, the Zakutor Slasher. Arsenal *Zakutor Slasher Appearances: Kyoryuger Episode 2, 4, 7, 9, 10, Super Hero Taisen Z, Kyoryuger 12, 16-18, 20, Gaburincho of Music, Kyoryuger 24, 26, 36, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger 37, 40, 44, 45, 48, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger }} Imitations A Zorima was disguised as Kyoryu Green by Debo Yakigonte as part of a plot to break the Kyoryugers up, by panning Kyoryu Blue's old man jokes. Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Green, into Kyoryu Green. Behind the scenes Portrayal Souji Rippukan is portrayed by .Hyper Hobby, February 2013''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' Tokyo Dome City Prism Hall event promotional pamphlet As a child, he was portrayed by . As Kyoryu Green, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Cheeda Nick in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and would later serve as suit actor for ToQ 6gou in Ressha Sentai ToQger. Notes *Souji is the first Sentai hero to have a Velociraptor ''motif. **He is also the first Green Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Sentai that is part of the main five. *Souji is the only core Kyoryuger who dual wields his Gaburivolver and Gabricalibur in the intro. *The actors who play Souji's parents were both former Dynamen. *Souji is the only member of the original Kyoryugers to interact with their successors 100 years later. As he was the youngest of his team, this may be because he is the only one alive at that point. Appearances * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **''Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King'' **''Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination'' **''Brave 3: It's Going to Get Wild! The Slashing Brave'' **''Brave 4: Missed Shot! The Gaburivolver of Courage'' **''Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon'' **''Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Candelilla'' **''Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble'' **''Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Depression'' **''Brave 9: Very Strong! Pteraiden-Oh'' **''Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **''Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool'' **''Brave 12: Attack! The King and I'' **''Brave 13: Snip! Protect the Missing Heart'' **''Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base'' **''Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition' **''Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure'' **''Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray'' **''Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike'' **''Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family'' **''Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall'' **''Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back'' **''Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboth Revived'' **''Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' **''Brave 24: Burn! The Seven Kyoryugers'' **''Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboth Army'' **''Brave 26: Surprise! The Gabutyra Human'' **''Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution'' **''Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge'' **''Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances'' **''Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment'' **''Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday'' **''Brave 32: Victory! The Sports Game'' **''Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady'' **''Brave 33.5: This is Brave! Battle Frontier'' **''Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival'' **''Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin'' **''Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle'' ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends **''Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army'' **''Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima'' **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man'' **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' **''Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer'' **''Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction'' **''Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End'' **''Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave King 1: He's Here! King the Child of the Dragon }} See Also *Lee Pureun, successor from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave *Genryu Rippukan - Souji's father. *Reiko Tanba - Souji's mother. *Soujiro - Souji's descendant and the third Kyoryu Gray. References External links *Kyoryu Green at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Green at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Green Category:Kyoryugers Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Characters portrayed by Kosuke Asai Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes